Maintenance and construction workers use ladders daily. Because these workers are mobile and their jobs from one day to the next or even one hour to the next may vary in location from a few hundred feet to many miles apart, the ability to carry one or many ladders along with other tools is absolutely necessary. Service trucks are typically fitted with tool boxes and sometimes with ladder racks. These service trucks are often times utility trucks know as pick-up trucks. Pick-up truck beds have sides which reach up to within two or so feet of the top of the cab. The sides of pick-up beds are covered on the outside with painted sheet metal which matches the cab and is therefore susceptible to scratches and dents when tools and racks are brought into contact. Pick-up truck owners typically want the outside of the trucks to remain as shiny and clean as possible. Ladder racks available today are not normally configured to be easily removed and therefore, the installation is semi-permanent and typically disfigures and possibly damages the pick-up truck bed due to the drilling of necessary attachment holes and other such modifications to the bed such as clamps which scratch the top bed rail.
Conventional truck ladders are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 9,132,784 incorporated by reference herein which teaches two frame members which attach to the top edge of the truck bed with vertical arms connected to an upper rail stretching across the width of the truck bed. The frame members are attached to the bed rails with clamps. U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,563 incorporated by reference herein which teaches two frame members similar to Harrison but attached angle rails running the length of the truck bed which then are placed on top of the bed side rails.